Missing Macy
by ShainaNight
Summary: Macy moves to Mexico out of the blue, claiming that it's to be with her dad. But there's something odd about it all, and Stella and the Lucases are determined to find out exactly what's going on. A JONAS story, eventual Kevin/Macy.
1. Mexico

**Okay I've jumped on the JONAS fanfiction bandwagon. So shoot me. Truth is, it's fun to write about :)**

**I do not own JONAS. And remember, reviews are happy things :)**

**Oh and by the way this is just an introduction. Longer chapters will come later.  
**

"Come on, Mace. We've been best friends for eons. Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Stella was standing in her friend's room, watching the girl slowly dismantle her closet as she packed her belongings into a pair of paisley suitcases.

"I already told you. My dad just got a house in Mexico and he wants me to move in with him," Macy replied, trying to sound nonchalant about the situation as she attempted to close one particularly overstuffed suitcase.

"He hasn't bothered to come see you in ten years, Macy. Why would you want to all of sudden move to the other side of the U.S. just to be with him? What about your mom? What about all your sports at school? What about JONAS? What about me?" Stella crossed her arms and pouted. In most cases that puppy dog look was unusually effective (especially with Joe Lucas), but not this time.

"I kinda have to, Stella," Macy said, sighing dejectedly.

"Wait, are you telling me you're being forced into this?" Stella asked. She had never had much respect for Macy's practically nonexistent father before. There was something fishy about this, and she wanted to know the truth.

"You said it first," Macy said mysteriously, heaving her suitcases off the bed.

"Wait! You're just going to leave all of your JONAS memorabilia?" Stella asked, waving at the posters plastered over the walls, door, and ceiling alike.

Macy shrugged, barely giving her most prized possessions a second glance. "They're not that important. At least, not anymore." With that she left the room dragging her luggage behind her, leaving Stella in a wake of shock.

"Oh something is most definitely up," Stella decided.


	2. Joining Forces

**Chapter Two. I don't own JONAS. Please review! :)**

It was a beautiful, peaceful day at Horace Mantis High, but to the Lucas brothers something felt wrong about it. They weren't sure why; just that something was missing and not knowing what it was only made it worse.

"I don't get it. I even had that lemur dream again last night, so I should be in an awesome mood," Kevin mused to his brothers during lunch.

"You mean the one with the pudding?" Joe asked, looking up from the sandwich he was slowly picking to death.

"Even better. This time it was chocolate tacos," Kevin replied.

"Guys, we have a problem," Stella said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and plopping down at their table. Her normally perfectly-styled blond hair was a tangled mess, and her uniform was scandalously disheveled.

"Um, Stella, are you alright?" Joe asked in surprise, taking in his friend's appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was up all night freaking out, but I'm fine," Stella said with a giggle that suggested otherwise. "Now back to the matter at hand. It's Macy."

"THAT'S IT!" Kevin exclaimed suddenly, making Nick choke on his hot dog. Joe pounded him on the back, although it didn't seem to help very much. "That's what's wrong with today! Macy Misa is missing!"

"Wow that's kinda like a tongue twister. Try saying that five times fast," Joe remarked.

"Focus, Joe," Stella said firmly. Joe knew better not to argue.

"So where'd she go? Like on vacation or something?" Nick asked after he had properly swallowed his food.

"She moved to Mexico," Stella told them.

"But she's coming back, right?" Kevin asked.

"Nope."

"Well what are we supposed to do without our number one fan?" Joe complained. "I haven't been hit by anything remotely sports equipment-ish today and let me tell you I'm in pretty bad shape."

Nick dug a paper football out of his pocket and flicked it at his brother. "Better?"

"It's just not the same," Joe replied, making a face.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I don't think Macy really cares about the band anymore. It's like she's way too preoccupied with something else."

"Okay, that's it. We have to get Macy back," Kevin decided.

"But how are we supposed to do that? We're in New Jersey. She's in Mexico. That's like seventeen thousand miles away," Nick pointed out.

"Dude, how do you even know that?" Joe asked.

"Well he is the genius," Kevin observed.

"Thank you, Kevin," Nick said.

"Okay guys, back to Macy. Our parents are never going to let us go to Mexico alone," Stella reminded them.

"You know what's funny about this Mexico thing? We're going to be performing in Mexico City in like two weeks when we go on tour," Kevin said offhandedly.

"Kevin, you're brilliant!" Stella announced, hugging him.

"See, you're not the only one," Kevin told Nick proudly. "Wait, why?"

"We can find Macy then and bring her back with us! This is totally better than my plan," Stella said.

"What was your plan?" Joe asked curiously.

"Hmm I can't really remember all of it because I thought it up late last night, but it involved special ops and a Blackhawk helicopter or two."

"I say we go with Stella's plan. It sounds cooler," Joe said.

"Sorry bro, you're outvoted," Nick said.

"You people stink." Joe sat back in his chair. "Fine, we'll go with the less-dangerous idea, even though it isn't as much fun."

"So we're all in agreement. We're in this together," Stella said, her voice low and conspiratorial.

"Operation Bring Back Macy is a go," Kevin declared.

"Can we call it OBBM for short? Or 'obbim'," Joe asked.

"Shut up, Joe," Stella said.

"Yes m'am."


	3. Consulting Frankie

**Thanks guys for all the reviews and favorites. Those make me want to keep updating, so keep it up! :)**

**I don't own JONAS.**

The two weeks passed with incredible slowness for Stella and the Lucases. Joe kept on inventing theories on what was happening to Macy, some of them a slight bit morbid, after which Nick would immediately argue with him about all the improbabilities, followed by Stella ordering them to cut it out on account that they were scaring Kevin. Going on tour offered some relief from the long wait; at least it was something to do. And what with the Lucases performing nearly every night and Stella keeping herself busy with their wardrobes they didn't have much time left for worrying.

At last the tour bus was only an hour from Mexico City, and Macy was all the teenagers could think about.

"So where exactly does she live?" Nick asked. They were all sitting around the foldout table, discussing battle plans.

"Some ranch just outside Mexico City. She gave me the address so I could snail mail her if I wanted," Stella said, smoothing out a worn piece of lined paper with purple gel penned words scribbled across it in Macy's handwriting.

"How are we supposed to get there without Dad or anyone else noticing we're gone?" Kevin asked.

"I say we call in those special ops right about now," Joe suggested enthusiastically.

"No, I think we're going to have to go a little higher for this particular job," Nick said, flashing one of his rare—this one of the sneaky variety—smiles.

*******

"I understand you are in some need of my assistance," Frankie said, swiveling around to face his brothers. How he had managed to fit a desk and an enormous black swivel chair into the back room of the bus, or the exact reason he happened to be wearing a tux, didn't seem to matter so much at the moment.

"My best friend Macy moved near Mexico City two weeks ago, and we need to see her and convince her to come home with us. But we don't know how to do that without someone finding out," Stella explained.

"I see your problem," Frankie said with a nod, looking very much like a miniature Godfather.

"So can you help us?" Joe asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. My services are not free, but considering you're family, I'll be generous and give you a discount," Frankie responded.

"How much do you want?" Kevin questioned without hesitation, already reaching for his wallet.

"I was not speaking of cash, dear brother. Although donations are appreciated. What I really want, however, is a Ferrari, but since I wouldn't be able to drive it for another seven years, I'll settle for you guys letting me join you on stage next concert."

The rest of the Lucases sighed in relief. They had been afraid that whatever Frankie demanded would be like asking for the moon. "Sounds like we have a deal," Kevin said.

"Not so fast. I also get to play Nick's drums and pick out the outfits," Frankie said.

Nick and Stella were practically livid. No one touched Nick's drum set and lived to tell the tale. And no one but Stella was allowed to decide what the boys wore on stage. She claimed collaboration clouded her artistic vision and was therefore banned.

"Come on, Nick. For Macy," Kevin pleaded, seeing the resentment in his brother's expression.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but okay. But I promise you Frankie, if you break anything…" Nick threatened.

"Please, Stella. Do it for me," Joe said to Stella before she could open her mouth and tell Frankie exactly what she thought about his price. She looked at Joe and wished she hadn't; his puppy dog eyes had the same effect on her as hers did on him.

"Fine. For the good of Macy and this band, you can have my job for one night. But ONLY one night," Stella announced, defeated.

Frankie smiled. "Now we have a deal."


	4. What Happened to Macy

**I don't own JONAS. Please Review :)**

Kevin sat on his bunk, watching the Mexican scenery flash by. They only had twenty minutes until they reached the capitol. He glanced at his watch. Nineteen minutes now.

Doubts started to fill his mind. What if they couldn't find Macy? What if Joe was right, and she had been sold on the Mexican slave market? No, that was crazy. Joe was never right. But Kevin couldn't help worrying. It was like there was a gap in his heart that had opened the second Macy disappeared and was growing as each day she wasn't there passed by.

"Can't wait to see her, can you," Nick said suddenly, sitting on the bunk across from his brother's.

"Well I think we all can't wait to see Macy. It's been a while," Kevin responded, trying to sound neutral.

"Maybe a little more than the rest of us, though," Nick said with a knowing smile.

"Macy's just a friend," Kevin argued, although his voice betrayed him. _Darn_, he thought, mentally kicking himself. Why did Nick have to be so perceptive?

"Sure, man. Whatever you say." Nick wasn't easily convinced.

Kevin sighed, giving up. "Okay, so maybe I like Macy a little. I just didn't know it until she was gone. Just please don't tell Joe; he'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Oh I don't think you need to be worried about Joe. He's too busy writing soppy poems to Stella and hiding them under his mattress." Nick glanced to the back of the bus where Joe and Stella sat in deep conversation. The bus could have hit a landmine and neither would have noticed.

"You do think she's alright, don't you?" Kevin asked, his voice unsure.

"Come on, Kev, you haven't been taking Joe's horror stories to heart, have you? I'm sure she's perfectly fine. She's probably making tortillas right now or something."

"Mmm. I bet Macy makes some killer tortillas," Kevin said, staring off into the distance and grinning like a lunatic.

"Yeah, sure. Well I'm gonna go find something to eat." With that Nick made his way towards the kitchenette at the front of bus, thinking two lovesick brothers were more than enough.

********

Macy squinted up at the relentless Mexican sun, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. Even that small moment of rest earned her a sharp reprimand from the shade of the veranda. She wished she had never left New Jersey now, but she hadn't had much of a choice.

It had been her mom's idea. Move in with her dad for a year or two, get to know him, have some father-daughter bonding time they'd missed out on for the past ten years. But the plan didn't work out so well. Macy's father didn't really care much about his daughter. The second she got there he put her to work on his ranch, cleaning the ill-kept house and grounds. In two weeks Macy had entirely changed from a perky, carefree girl to something very much like a slave. Maybe Joe had been closer in his assumption than his brothers and Stella had believed.

Mrs. Misa, who called every couple of days, had no idea about her daughter's misfortune. Macy knew better than to tell her; her dad listened in to every conversation and she would most likely be dead before her mom could even get there. Instead she put on a cheerful façade, becoming the old Macy for twenty minutes, and made up stories about how great things were going. She didn't tell her mom about the bruises or welts, or even the black eye she received when she accidentally fell asleep while weeding the overgrown gardens. Running away was out of the question—Macy was pretty sure she still had whiplash from the last time she tried it.

Night was the only time that relief came. Macy would curl up on her dilapidated mattress, nurse her wounds, and pretend that she was in her old lime-green room again, talking to Stella on her cell phone (which had been smashed long ago) and hyperventilating over JONAS. Sometimes she dreamed about them. Not in the obsessive way she used to, but like she was watching good friends from afar. In each one they'd be planning how to rescue her; Stella in charge of the whole thing, Nick being the smart one, Joe inventing wild and pointless theories, and Kevin, sweet, caring Kevin, worrying about her through it all. And once she even saw Frankie, inexplicably dressed in a snazzy tux. But then she'd wake up and find tears running down her cheeks because she realized that it was just a dream, and neither Kevin nor salvation was part of reality anymore**.**

**Yay you finally found out what happened to Macy. So did I, since it took me forever to decide lol. And yes, I finally put in that little Kevin/Macy I promised :)  
**


	5. Firecrackers and Bond Cars

**Nice long chapter for you guys :)**

**I don't own JONAS.  
**

"This is so not going to work, guys," Joe said for the third time.

"Must I remind you for the third time that if it comes from Frankie, it's going to work," Nick told him.

"I'm kinda with Joe on this. I mean losing your dad is one thing, but the Big Man? He watches you guys like a hawk," Stella pointed out.

Everyone had doubts about Frankie's plan, which was to slip away while Mr. Lucas, JONAS's wall-like bodyguard, and everyone else went sightseeing around Mexico City, but it wasn't like there was a better option.

"Oh you of little faith," Frankie said, shaking his head. He opened his jacket to reveal a collection of firecrackers and what looked like smoke bombs strapped to the lining. "I've got this covered."

"I thought the point was to slip away without anyone noticing we're gone," Kevin said, eyeing the firecrackers warily.

"Sorry I didn't have time to make life-size dummies of you guys. Now do you want my help or not?" Frankie asked.

Kevin just nodded. Every second wasted was a second in which something horrible could be happening to Macy, and his anxiety was starting to show.

"Come on kids, time to get moving! I want to buy a sombrero. Oh and maybe some authentic Mexican nachos," Mr. Lucas said, ushering his family and Stella into a black Tahoe that was waiting for them. He and the Big Man got in the front seat, and the Tahoe pulled out into traffic.

Mexico City was an interesting place. Half old architecture, half brand-new, it was a city that encompassed several generations of a nation's history. Had Stella and the members of JONAS not been on a mission they would have spent more time enjoying it.

The first place the SUV stopped was a touristy marketplace.

"This will work nicely," Frankie told his brothers in a low voice as they got out of the car. "Now remember, run as soon as the smoke gets thick enough."

No one saw it coming. The Big Man was busy holding back the masses of girls, all of whom were screaming their love for the Lucases in rapid Spanish. Mr. Lucas had already found himself a sombrero as wide as a doorway and was trying it on. There was a sound like an explosion, and blinding white smoke filled the marketplace, followed by the confusion of several firecrackers going off at once. Stella, Kevin, Nick and Joe linked hands and ran through the chaos. Stella, with her sharp eyesight usually put to use finding fashion don'ts, was in the lead, cutting through the crowd with limited incident. The boys felt a little bad leaving their dad behind to worry what had happened to them, but they promised themselves they'd explain everything later.

At last they reached a place that, although being devoid of artificial smoke, was completely unfamiliar to them.

"Oh great, now we're lost," Joe said, glancing around. His disappointment changed when he spotted a dark-haired beauty crossing the street ahead. "I'm going to go ask her where we are," he said brightly.

"Hold it, Joseph Adam! You're not going anywhere," Stella said sternly, grabbing the boy's arm in a vise-like hold.

"Ouch! What are those, like three-inch nails?" Joe asked, cringing in pain.

"Yep. And hard as diamonds too," Stella said with a seemingly sweet smile. She loosened her hot pink-nailed grip and Joe exhaled in relief, the brunette girl already forgotten.

"So what do we do now?" Kevin asked, glancing around at the towering buildings and fighting the feeling of claustrophobia.

"Hold on," Nick said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his vibrating iPhone. "Hey Frankster. What now?" There was a slight pause, followed by "really? To the right?"

Everyone else immediately turned their attention on an alleyway to their right. All they saw was a silver Aston Martin DB5; a model famous for being a James Bond car, although this one was a convertible.

"Okay. Thanks, Frankie," Nick said, hanging up.

"So?" Joe asked expectantly.

"That's our ride," Nick said, pointing at the Aston.

"Dude, we get to drive a Bond car? How is that even possible?" Joe questioned, getting more excited by the second.

"Frankie knows some people," Nick said mysteriously. "Come on."

"I always knew he had connections with the Mexican mafia," Kevin muttered as he followed his friends to the car.

There was a bit of an argument over who got to drive. Stella finally butted in and solved it in a calm, mature way—rock paper scissors. Joe won, which was probably not the best idea but hey, there are no take-backs in rock paper scissors.

"So Stella, I guess this makes you my Bond girl," Joe said suavely, sliding behind the wheel of the British car.

"As long as that means I get to ride shotgun," Stella responded, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. Not waiting for an answer, she hopped right into the seat next to Joe.

That left Kevin and Nick to squeeze into the tiny backseat, grumbling the entire time. They ended up with their knees folded up against their chests, trying not to get carsick as Joe swerved through the narrow streets, following directions Frankie had left for them in the glove compartment.

The entire trip was spent in silence, aside from the constant buzzing of cell phones that went purposefully unanswered. Joe suggested turning on the radio to distract themselves from their guilty consciences, but Stella was against it; blasting music would draw attention, if the Aston Martin hadn't done it already. It was a relief when they finally reached their destination, for more reasons than one.

"Okay, I am so driving back," Nick said as he fell out of the car.

"Yeah you're going to have to, because I don't think I'll have recovered by then," Kevin agreed as he got out, leaning against the Aston's side for support and trying not to vomit.

"You guys are a bunch of sissies," Joe retorted.

"No, Joe, I don't think you're supposed to go eighty around a hairpin turn on a street crowded with little old Mexican people," Stella said, wobbling a bit in her stiletto heels.

"Whatever, at least we made it," Joe reminded them.

This much was true. In front of them was a dilapidated ranch house surrounded by scrubby, sundried trees and miles of rutted countryside. The menacing black clouds that were rolling overhead did little to improve the scene.

"Are you sure this is it?" Kevin asked in surprise, starting to think his worst fears were coming true.

"Yep. See, the address is on the—well, at least I think that's a mailbox," Stella said, eyeing something that looked more like a heap of bricks suspiciously.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Joe asked. He marched down the broken path to the door, leaving the others no choice but to follow. When they reached the peeling wooden door, Joe rapped on it and then waited anxiously for it to open.

There was a sound of light footsteps on the other side, and the door creaked open. Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Stella all gasped in unison, for there stood Macy herself. Except this wasn't a Macy they knew and loved. This girl was unhealthily thin and drained of all color, with hunched shoulders and limp brown hair that had lost its former lustrous curl. Bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs, not including the black eye that was just now healing over, and the lively spirit that had once shone out of her wide brown eyes was gone, replaced by a hollow, dead look.

"Macy, what in the world happened to you?" Kevin asked, still stunned.

"You guys really shouldn't be here," Macy responded. Her voice had transformed as well; there was not one trace of perkiness, which was very odd considering who it belonged to.

"Why not? We're your friends, and we wanted to come see you while JONAS was touring," Stella said.

"Macy! What did I tell you about answering the door!"

Stella and the Lucas brothers took a quick step back, for right then an enormous man who had to be at least 6 feet tall stormed up behind Macy and pulled her back inside by her neck, slamming the door behind him.


	6. The Crazy Rescue Mission

**I don't own JONAS. Please review! :)**

Macy's visitors just stared at the shut door. They felt like they were in some kind of nightmare and any moment they were going to wake up and go to school and find Macy bouncing towards them, lethal hockey stick in hand. The cold drizzle that began to fall snapped them back to reality.

"Whoa, Kevin! We can't just barge in!" Nick said, holding back his brother. Joe grabbed his other arm to keep him from breaking down the door.

"Did you see? Did you see what he did to her?" Kevin said frantically, as if breaking down a door and beating Macy's father to a pulp was a perfectly rational thing to do.

"Did you see how huge that guy is? His muscles were bigger than my head!" Joe said.

"And that's saying something," Stella commented. Joe narrowed his eyes at her.

"But there's three of us and one of him!" Kevin argued, still fighting to get loose.

"I think it's time we called in the adults," Stella decided, turning and heading back to the car. Nick and Joe followed, dragging a struggling Kevin between them.

They didn't make it very far, however. There was a whistling sound, and two of the Aston Martin's tires went flat. Stella and the Lucases dove for cover as more bullets ricocheted off the misshapen mailbox, not five inches from where they had been standing.

"That man is insane!" Joe shouted, shielding Stella with his arm. They were all protected by a mountain dead tree branches that were piled at the side of the road, but there was no telling for how long.

"How are we supposed to get home without getting killed and save Macy at the same time?" Stella asked.

"We should call Dad," Nick stated.

"And get grounded for forever once he realizes the danger we put ourselves in? No way," Joe said.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for one second, Joe? Macy could be dead for all we know," Kevin reminded him.

"I still think we should call Dad. And the police. Mr. Misa is way too dangerous for us to handle alone," Nick said.

Suddenly, a female scream echoed from inside the house, and Nick and Joe couldn't restrain Kevin any longer. He grabbed a tree branch and ran like a madman towards the building. His brothers chased after him, Stella screaming to no avail for them to come back right behind them. Kevin didn't hear anything but the blood pounding in his ears from adrenaline. He let out a war cry and smashed an already cracked window with the tree branch, jumping through the hole it made.

Macy was lying motionless on the floor, the new gash in her forehead bleeding freely. Red-hot anger rushed through Kevin, clouding his common sense. For a moment he forgot that this man was a six-foot giant while he was no more than a five foot nine teenager, or that he could snap his neck in an instant. All he could think about was that it was this man who could have very possibly just killed Macy, _his_ Macy, and he wasn't going to get away with it.

Now, there's something you should know about the Lucases. They may fight with each other on various occasions, but if ever someone outside the family was to pick on one of them, that someone was a very unlucky guy. Because if you bother one, you better be expecting reinforcements in the form of two very protective brothers. And sometimes an even more protective blonde with very sharp nails.

After quite a fight, Mr. Misa fell unconscious to the floor, Kevin having knocked him out cold with the butt of his own gun. Both the boys and Stella had their own collections of battle scars, Kevin most of all.

"I can't believe we just did that," Stella breathed, staring at her best friend's abusive dad in shock. Her hair and clothes were an untidy mess once more, and there was a nasty cut on her cheek.

"I can't believe _you_ just did that. You could have died, or worse!" Joe said.

Stella opened her mouth to ask what could possibly be worse than death, but she was silenced when Joe's lips met hers.

"Ugh. Guys, I think we should be getting out of here instead of kissing next to a guy who could very well wake up and kill us any moment now," Nick reminded them. Joe and Stella separated a little reluctantly, but they didn't exactly want to hang around either.

Kevin bent down and gently lifted Macy into his arms. He couldn't help noticing how she barely weighed more than a sack of potatoes, or how the bruise marks on her neck formed the imprint of a rather large hand. Together they all escaped from the house, using the front door this time. Abandoning the Aston, they ran through the trees, following the winding road back to what they hoped was civilization as a relentless rain fell from the sky.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Macy's rescuers came across a problem. The road they were following forked off in several different directions, and thanks to Joe's racecar driving earlier they had been unable to see which way they had come.

"I think now is the time we call Dad," Nick announced. The others agreed, too tired to keep going. They all sat down underneath a tree that offered some shelter from the downpour, and Joe pulled out his phone.

Mr. Lucas picked up right after the first ring.

"Joseph Adam Lucas! Where in the world are you?!" The man asked, his voice on the borderline of hysterics.

"Um, yeah, funny story, dear father of mine. We went to go save Macy. You know, Stella's friend? Her dad was trying to kill her, and he shot out our tires so we couldn't drive the totally awesome Bond car back, and then Kevin went all Navajo Indian and smashed through a window and knocked Macy's dad out, and now we're lost somewhere on the outskirts of Mexico City getting rained on and it's all muddy and gross and I'm pretty sure there's a lizard living in my shoe," Joe responded.

There was a heavy silence, and then Mr. Lucas said, "Um, Joseph, do you mind putting Nick on?"

"No problem Dad." Joe handed the phone over to his younger brother.

"Nick, I think he's finally lost it," Mr. Lucas said.

"I agree with you on that, Dad. But unfortunately everything he said is true. Although I'm not sure about the lizard part." Nick bent over and pulled something out of Joe's shoe. "Never mind; it was a lizard."

Another silence. Nick was well-known for being the serious one, and Mr. Lucas was trying to figure out if it was possible for two of his sons to have cracked at the same time.

"You better not be lying to me, Nicholas," Mr. Lucas said firmly.

"I wish I was," Nick told him sincerely.

"Okay, now are you sure you don't know where you are? Like, can you see any part of the city at all?" Mr. Lucas asked.

"All we can see is trees and rain. I do know it's a country road, I'd guess somewhere southwest of the city."

"Well I'm going to call the police, and the Big Man and I will be out looking for you too. Just stay where you are and we'll find you in no time."

"Actually, you might want to talk to Frankie. I bet he can trace us by our cell phones or something."

"Good idea. Talk to you soon, son."

"K. Bye Dad." With that Nick hung up. Seeing the expectant looks on his brothers and Stella's faces, he said, "they're going to come out and look for us."

"So basically we're stuck here," Joe said with a humph.

"Probably not for long. I told him Frankie could probably help."

"I don't think Kevin minds so much," Stella said quietly, nudging Joe.

The unconscious Macy was still lying in Kevin's arms, and he was holding his jacket over her head to keep the rain off. The look on his face was one his brothers had never seen before.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Stella asked.

"Sure, except for the fact that one of them is out like a light," Joe remarked. Stella punched his shoulder.

"Okay so they're adorable. Happy?" Joe said.

"Yep," Stella replied cheerfully.

As darkness began to fall, everyone found a place to settle and wait. Nick appointed himself watchdog of the road, in case their searchers passed by without seeing them. Joe and Stella found a comfortable patch of grass to sit on and complain about what the rain was doing to their hair and clothes. Kevin huddled into the large roots of the tree with Macy, where it wasn't so wet. Worn out from the long day he had had, he leaned against the trunk and drifted off to sleep, although he never loosened his grip on Macy. He'd already lost her once, and he didn't want it to happen again.

**I've been trying to keep this story funny and dramatic at the same time, which is a bit of a struggle but I find it interesting. Who knew writing JONAS fan fic was so fun? :)**


	7. Reunion

**I decided to do something a little different for this chapter: write it from Macy's point of view. It's going to change back in the next chapter, but I might do a few more chapters from her point of view just for fun. I promise I'll warn you first though so you don't get confused :) You might notice that it's a little more serious when Macy's talking, but hey, she's been abused so she has a reason.  
**

**I don't own JONAS. Please review :)  
**

The first thing I was aware of when I awoke was light flooding through my eyelids, turning my sight red. I opened them to find that the last sliver of golden sun was just sinking below the horizon. That's when I realized that I was outside on the dank ground, which disoriented me a little, although for some reason I felt safe and warm. I looked around to find out why and was surprised to find that I was laying on something soft and rather human-like.

Kevin.

Panic set in. What had happened to me? Why was I outside? Why was _Kevin_, of all people, holding me? How did he even get there? The last thing I could remember was my dad shooting his 'hunting' gun—or so he called it when the few people he knew came calling—at my friends, and me jumping on his back to stop him. After that—blank. I tried to move, but the pain that followed made me gasp involuntarily.

The sound made Kevin stir. He opened his eyes and smiled down at me, water dripping from his ringlets of dark hair. That smile almost made me faint like it used to, but then I saw nasty, fist-shaped bruise that stretched from his cheekbone to his forehead.

"Kevin, what happened to you?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse.

His sudden laughter surprised me. It was a beautiful sound, one I hadn't heard for quite some time, and didn't realize how much it had been missed. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you're worried about me when you're the one who narrowly escaped death," Kevin said, serious once more.

I stared at him. "You—you saved me, didn't you?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kevin asked, the gold specks in his brown eyes sparkling in the fading light.

"It is when you consider that you're in Mexico, for one, and that you just took on my intoxicated dad and still got away. What happened to him anyway?"

"I'm not sure, really. It's kind of a blur. But I'm pretty sure we knocked him out."

I gulped. "We?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey guys! Macy's awake!" Kevin shouted. I heard the rustling of underbrush as the calvary ran towards us. "Come on," Kevin said, raising me to my feet.

Pain shot through my legs, and they wobbled a bit before collapsing. Kevin looked at me quizzically. "I can't," I said, biting back the urge to cry out.

"You…can't?" Kevin said, not understanding. Then it dawned on him, and anger clouded his perfect features. "Macy, what exactly did that man do to you?"

I was spared from answering by the abrupt appearance of Nick, Joe, and Stella, all of whom were looking a little worse for wear yet insanely happy at the same time.

"Macy!!" Stella squealed, attacking me in a fierce hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

I tried to escape but soon found myself sandwiched between my best friend and the Lucases. My body felt like it was on fire. I was pretty sure I had a few broken bones and maybe even a rib or two, and I couldn't keep from yelling in pain this time.

Everyone except Kevin backed away as if they had been burned. He only moved closer, enveloping me in a protective hold that kept me standing but didn't crush my bones. I leaned against his chest gratefully.

"Macy's not doing so well. I think she's going to need medical attention whenever Dad finds us."

"Wait, where exactly are we?" I asked, remembering all of a sudden that a forest was not a very normal place to be having a reunion with my friends. Not that anything had been normal about my life lately, but just the same.

"Don't know. We forgot to program Nick as a GPS," Joe joked.

"Hey, at least I know that we're somewhere southeast of Mexico City," Nick retorted.

"Sorry bro, but you don't get props for being a compass," Joe told him.

"Wow, Joe's learned what a compass is! Let's have a round of applause."

"Okay boys, enough. I'm sure Macy doesn't want to hear you fighting," Stella reprimanded.

"Actually I've kind of missed it," I admitted. I'd missed a lot of things during my stay in the prison that had been my father's house: Nick's silence and rare smiles, Joe's hair flip and jokes, Stella's obsession with texting and cute clothes, and Kevin…well, I think I'd missed everything about Kevin, from his love for trumpet-playing otters to his unfailing compassion. Seeing them all again was like a breath of fresh air after being underwater for an eternity. It was something I needed more than anything at the moment.


	8. Saved

**I don't own JONAS. Please review :)**

The last of the gilded twilight had slipped away, replaced by night's velvet blackness. The dark was accompanied by unseen creatures rustling through the forest and strange sounds, and every shadow looked like Macy's intoxicated dad coming to finish them off. Nick, Kevin, Macy, Joe and Stella huddled together under the tree for safety. From their moss-padded spot they could see the stars twinkling through the branches; diamonds on a vast midnight-blue canvas.

"What was that?" Joe asked, starting to get paranoid.

"It's just an owl, sweetie. I already told you nothing's going to hurt us," Stella said.

Joe relaxed for a second until something rustled. "Wait, what was that?"

As if on cue, a small rabbit hopped into the clearing, saw them, and darted away.

"You scared of little bunnies now, Joe?" Nick teased.

"Well I don't know about you but they terrify me," Kevin remarked. Nick, Joe, and Stella all looked at him in surprise. Macy was the only one who didn't care; she was fast asleep on Kevin's shoulder, snoring gently due to a broken nose. "What? They have those freakishly long feet and ears and those huge, staring eyes…" Kevin shivered.

"Okay I think we've all had a little too much of this muggy forest air," Stella decided, swatting at a mosquito.

"Oh come on, guys. It's like camping. What ever happened to the great outdoors?" Nick asked.

"Well I don't know but if you find them can you bring them back? Because these outdoors aren't all that," Joe responded.

Just in time, something that sounded very much like a car engine roared nearby, and headlights flooded the clearing. From what the boys and Stella could see they looked like they were coming from a big SUV. Other headlights followed, belonging to several police cars.

"Thank heavens we're saved!" Joe exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"You are such a drama queen, Joseph Lucas," Stella said with a smile, rolling her eyes.

"You do mean king, right?"

"No."

Joe's face fell a little, but the sound of his dad and the Big Man—as well as some other people he didn't know—calling their names changed that.

Everyone started running about then.

"Dad!" Kevin shouted, trying to keep up a quick pace without disturbing Macy too much, who he was dutifully carrying once more.

"Mr. Lucas!" Stella called excitedly, not far behind. One of her heels snapped in her haste but she ignored it, continuing on at a lopsided gait that would have looked comical in daylight.

"Oh thank goodness we found you guys!" Mr. Lucas exclaimed as his sons and Stella all tried to hug him at the same time. This was a bit awkward considering their number and the factor that was an unconscious Macy.

Seconds later the Big Man came up and enveloped them all in a huge bear hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He ordered, squeezing his charges half to death.

"We're sorry," Nick said, gasping for air.

"You're lucky they had me or we wouldn't have found you until tomorrow. Or maybe even next year," Frankie said, appearing out of the darkness. He was holding something that looked suspiciously like a tracking device and seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Is there a possibility that you're so absolutely overjoyed to see us that you don't want to ground us?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Nice try, son. You guys are in so much trouble. And Stella; don't think I won't tell your parents about this." Stella looked at the ground in embarrassment. "What were you all thinking? Running miles away and then getting in trouble? When your mother finds out what…" Mr. Lucas trailed off when he caught sight of Macy for the first time. Somehow she was still asleep—Kevin was seriously hoping she hadn't gone into a coma or something—and all of her injuries looked so much worse in the harsh glow of headlights. "Oh dear."

"I am sorry about all this, Dad, but we really should be getting Macy to a hospital," Kevin told him.

"You're right," Mr. Lucas admitted. He called someone over who looked very much like a sheriff and explained the situation. The mustachioed man immediately offered to drive Kevin and Macy to the hospital in his squad car.

A couple minutes later the remaining Lucas brothers and Stella were safely situated in the Tahoe, following the sheriff's car back towards Mexico City.

"You know, now that it's over, that was kind of fun," Joe commented.

"In what world can dodging bullets, taking down a big drunk guy, and barely escaping with our lives be considered 'fun'?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Apparently one's that's way too exciting and cool for the Nick Lucases of this world," Joe answered, sighing.

Nick started to argue, but Stella, who was too tired to deal with their hourly sibling squabble, silenced him with a look. "Hey Joe, did you know you have a big red mosquito bite on the end of your nose?"

"What?! I was wrong. Mexico stinks," Joe said. He spent the rest of the trip going cross-eyed trying to find the blemish in his perfect skin that in actuality didn't exist while Stella took a nap on his shoulder, smiling evilly in her sleep.


	9. Back in the Good Ole USA

**You know when I started this story I never thought it was going to get this long. I guess the characters are just really fun to write about, as is the plot :)**

**Macy's point of view again.  
**

**I don't own JONAS. Please review :)  
**

When I woke up this time, I couldn't see anything. My eyes refused to open. It scared me a little, but then I could realize that my other senses were as good as ever. I could hear the steady beeping of some kind of machine and smell something very much like cherries and eucalyptus. The scent, unlike everything else, was familiar.

"Kevin?" I mumbled.

There was a creaking sound as a chair moved, and suddenly I could feel Kevin's breath in my face. "Macy? Are you awake?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Where am I?" I had succeeded in opening my eyes—funny how Kevin's closeness was having the opposite effect than it used to these days—but everything was out of focus.

"Parkland Hospital in Dallas, Texas. You had more injuries than we thought. They had to fly you into the USA by helicopter. I was afraid you were going to die."

"I'm sorry I ruined your tour," I told him. My vision was coming in clearer, and I could see that his gold-brown eyes were barely inches away from mine. I fought the urge to brush the stray curl away from them. Probably would have been difficult anyway, considering my arm was in a sling.

Kevin laughed. "No, the swine flu outbreak kinda did that. You didn't ruin anything, Macy Misa. I'd hate to think what might have happened if Stella hadn't insisted we do something about getting you back."

At the mention of my best friend's name, I glanced around the room. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I kind of, ahem, 'insisted' that I go with you, so they let me. Anyways, the others only needed minor treatment. They're heading this way in the jet right now. Dad's probably lecturing them on the importance of staying with him in foreign countries as we speak. So glad I missed that."

"Most likely he'll just repeat the whole thing over again when he gets here," I reminded him.

"Great." Kevin sighed. "But he won't be here for another hour, and at least for a little while I have you all to myself." He sat down on the side of the bed and held my uninjured hand in his. My breath caught in my throat. There was a funny feeling in my midsection, but I wasn't sure if that was from my bruised ribs or if butterflies were trying to escape. "Macy, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it keeps bothering me. What exactly happened between you and your dad?"

I looked away. I didn't want to answer, but I also felt that he deserved some kind of explanation. He had saved my life, after all. "I don't really know. It was okay at first—at least, he didn't bug me back then. If I asked him something he'd just grunt and then go on his way. But then he started coming home drunk a lot, demanding why the house was such a mess and there wasn't any food, and how I was worse than—than my mom. I fought back at first. That's where I got all these bruises; my dad called it 'discipline'. Eventually I just did everything he told me too, thinking he would lay off, but he didn't." My voice was cracking, but I kept going. "I used to wish that he was the kind of man Mom described him as when he was younger. But that dream died a long time ago."

I didn't even realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks until Kevin wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. "Its okay, Macy. Everything's alright now."

And I believed him. I mean, who couldn't? It didn't even matter anymore that he was a member of my favorite band—heck, that had slipped my mind completely. All I could think about was the sincerity that rang in his words, and how we fit together so well like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"You and your brothers and Stella—you risked a lot to save me," I said softly.

"Well it was kind of like an adventure. Almost getting killed on several occasions has its exciting moments."

"Excuse me? _Several_ occasions?"

"Let's just say Joe should _not_ have his driver's license. I'm pretty much absolutely positive that he schmoozed the instructor lady into letting him pass. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure I saw her at one of our concerts a few days later…"

Kevin stopped talking when he noticed my alarmed expression. "It really wasn't that bad! It's not like he went above ninety or anything!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "So you risked Mexico City, Joe's insane driving, and my even crazier dad just for me?"

Kevin smiled. "Yep. And I would do it all over again if I had to. You're worth saving, whether you believe it or not."

"Why though?" I asked. Maybe he thought so, but it was hard for me to see. I mean, there was no way JONAS could go on stage now without raising some eyebrows. There's some things makeup can't cover.

"Because…I never realized the world was really black and white until you left. You're like…like Technicolor." Kevin grinned awkwardly. "Was that too cheesy of a comparison?"  
I smiled back. "Actually, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I admitted.

I never even saw the kiss coming. Maybe that's why it was so perfect; time stopped, if only for a moment, and the plain white hospital room melted away.

Maybe I brought color to Kevin Lucas's world, but to mine he brought something else, something I needed more than anything after having my spirit shattered into a million pieces: balance.

"What up, peeps! Danja in the…Ahem. I believe we are interrupting something."

Kevin pulled away in surprise and looked up to find his brothers watching from the doorway. Joe had a rather big, annoying grin plastered on his face. "I thought you guys weren't due for another half hour," he said pointedly.

"We caught a good crosswind," Nick said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"But, you know, if you guys are planning to stay glued together for a while longer, me and Captain Serious here will just be going on our merry way," Joe remarked, draping his arm over Nick's shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Nick said, brushing away his brother's arm.

"And since when I have I every listened to you? Besides the name is so you. Embrace your inner unsmiling superhero, Nick."

Nick just shook his head in exasperation.


	10. Bad News

**I don't own JONAS. Please review :)**

"So Joe, about that kiss…"

Joe dropped the napkin that he had been trying—and failing—to turn into an origami crane, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. He and Stella were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, waiting for Macy to come out of surgery. "Um, what about it?" He asked.

Stella rested her chin on her palm and smiled at him. "I don't know. You tell me."

Joe gulped. "Well, erm, actually it was more of…you see, I kind of…fell. Yeah, that's it. And your lips just happened to be in the way."

"So you're saying you kissed me on accident? Joseph Lucas, that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Why don't you just tell the truth?"

Joe sighed, defeated easily by the look she gave him. "Come on, Stella, isn't the guy allowed to be nervous sometimes?"

"You? Nervous? What happened to Mr. Smoothtalkin' Pants that we all know and occasionally love?"

"He went to Mexico and got a reality check, I guess."

"Oh really. So now that you're a whole new person, are you going to stop playing pranks on everyone?"

"Whoa, let's not talk crazy, woman. What else would I do for fun?"

"I have an idea," Stella said, smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The sound of Nick loudly clearing his throat a second later broke them apart. They looked up to see him standing there with an amused expression on his face. "Dad wants to see us all. He has news about Macy," he told them.

"Oh. Okay then," Joe said, trying to act like nothing had happened as he and Stella stood up.

"Bout time," Nick whispered to his brother as they walked down the hall.

"Seriously, dude. If you're going to hound me about this I shall be forced to find you a girlfriend."

Nick groaned. "Not again, Joe. The last one was emo."

"So? You had a lot in common."

"There is a difference between keeping to yourself and being emo."

"No, not really."

"Don't worry, Nick. I'll make sure Joe behaves. Although there is this girl I know back home named Emily who I'm sure would love to go out with you. She's a little ditzy but once you get to know her she's a real treasure," Stella said, going into matchmaker mode.

"I'm doomed," Nick surmised softly as his friend continued to list Emily's qualities, hobbies, and the exact shade of nail polish she liked best. Joe had zoned out right when the conversation had started; he was too preoccupied with the fact that Stella was holding onto his arm the whole time. When at last they turned the corner into the waiting room where Mr. Lucas and Kevin were waiting, Nick began to breathe easier.

"There you guys are," Mr. Lucas said. He looked worried about something.

"Is Macy okay?" Joe asked.

"Yes, she's fine. But I don't know how long that's going to last."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kevin questioned, concerned.

Mr. Lucas took a deep breath. "Macy's father is here."

**********

Who would believe that those four little words could fill the air with such fear and loathing? Kevin swore he could hear his heart thumping faster.

"What do you mean by 'here', exactly?" He asked.

"I mean he flew in from Mexico City about an hour ago and is requesting to see Macy."

"But Dad, he can't! There's gotta be some way to keep him from her. He's the reason she's here, for goodness sake!" Kevin shouted.

"I know, son. But without a restraining order there's not much we can do. Mr. Misa still has partial custody of her."

"Then let's go get one," Joe said, as if it was the easiest solution in the world.

"Joe, you can't just 'go get' a restraining order. You have to go to court first, and convince the judge that's there's a reason for one. It takes time," Stella told him.

"Well at least we have evidence," Nick spoke up. "Remember those bruises on Macy's neck? It's almost like her dad left fingerprints. There's no way he'll be allowed to take her away once they see that."

"Wait, where is Mr. Misa right now?" Kevin asked. A sudden feeling of foreboding had entered his heart, like something bad was about to happen.

"I don't know. Last I saw him he was trying to convince the receptionist to let him in to see his daughter," Mr. Lucas replied.

Kevin didn't waste time on words. He was already running, hoping he wasn't too late. Joe, Nick and Stella were once again on his heels, no one trying to stop him this time.

**Okay next chapter's going to be a little more dramatic. I think it's also the last one. But I'll make sure to round it off with a little humor :)**


	11. Finally

**Last chapter, from Macy's point of view. Please review :)**

My eyelids felt heavier than usual. I thought about it for a little while and realized it must be from the anesthesia wearing off. I opened them to the best of my ability and looked around. This room was slightly bigger than the last one, although it was still undeniably a hospital facility. The main focal points were an imposing TV and a uniform clock with its big black hands ticking away the time.

The wide door creaked open, and when I looked up to see who it was, my blood ran cold. The blockish, black-eyed face that haunted my dreams smiled at me. The false display of yellowish teeth made me shiver. I heard the machine next to me beeping faster as my heart rate increased.

"What—what are you doing here?" I asked, my throat dry.

"You scared me, Macy Bear. When I heard you were in the hospital, I had to come right away," My dad replied, lying through his teeth.

"You're the whole reason I'm here!" I spat.

"Honey, don't say that. Just because we fight sometimes doesn't mean—"

"You call you nearly killing me 'fighting'?" Two weeks of pent-up anger pulsed through me, and I sat up so I could glare at him. This was an unwise choice: never look a hungry tiger in the eye.

The punch came out of nowhere. It threw me back against the pillow, and the fear returned in a rush. My dad towered over me, all six foot three of him, his fists clenched in fury.

"Don't lie, Mackenzie! As a parent it's my job to discipline you when you disobey me!"

"Mom never did this to me," I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. I could taste blood from where my teeth had cut into the side of my mouth.

That was the last straw. The monster roared and slammed his hand down over my mouth, pushing me into the pillow and cutting off my air circulation. I tried to scream, but he only pressed harder. My fingers clawed in vain at the rod of iron that was his arm.

Without warning the door slammed open. Four pairs of arms encircled my dad's trunk-like body, pulling him away from me. Once the obstruction was removed, I propped myself up on my elbow and gulped for air, watching in amazement as my friends wrestled with the madman. To me it looked like a bunch of little dogs taking on a grizzly bear, and the bear was nearly winning. Thankfully the Big Man bowled through the door a second later, followed by a couple police officers. It didn't take long for them to overpower him, snap handcuffs on his wrists, and lead him away.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Stella stumbled over to my bed and pulled me into an embrace. This time I welcomed it.

"That was so déjà vu," Joe said, clutching Stella to him.

"Normally I would be sarcastic about you using a big word, but right now I'm just glad we're all safe," Nick remarked.

"Aw, Captain Serious does have a heart."

"Never mind. Happy feeling's gone."

"I love you too, little brother."

"I didn't think we were going to make it in time," Kevin admitted, holding me in his arms. It was becoming my favorite place to be.

"You almost didn't. How'd you even know what he was going to try to do?" I asked, my voice still raspy.

"I don't really know. I guess that's what happens when someone else has a piece of your heart," Kevin said, brushing my bangs out of my face. I smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Oh man, I missed all the action again!"

We all turned to see Frankie in the doorway. Two stone-faced Mexican guys in suits and dark shades stood behind him.

"Um, Frankie, who are your friends?" Mr. Lucas asked warily.

"Oh, just Fernando and Julio. I called them in for backup, but apparently their services aren't needed anymore." Frankie looked a little disappointed about that. "Too bad. You haven't seen anything until you've seen the Mexican mafia kick butt."

**Fin! Hope the ending was alright. I'm writing another story that's a sort of companion to this one, but it's going to be a Wizards of Waverly Place/JONAS crossover :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
